


Football/Soccer OneShots

by Blitz_Unite



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Belgium NT, Colombia NT, FC Barcelona, FC Bayern München, Football | Soccer, Germany NT - Freeform, IM TOO LAZY FOR THE TAGS, Juventus Turin, Liverpool F.C., Manchester City, Multi, Real Madrid CF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitz_Unite/pseuds/Blitz_Unite
Summary: Exactly what the title says.





	1. Joshua Kimmich & Manuel Neuer (GEN)

**Author's Note:**

> GENGENGENGENGENGEN

Joshua Kimmich has determination. Loads of it. In his eyes, he has to be perfect. 99% isn’t good enough for him (or his parents). He either gives it his everything, or nothing at all.

It isn’t only for football. He was straight A student in school. If his teammates know something he doesn’t. You bet your *** that he works all night researching it. 

Which is why when his german teammates were talking about the FIFA World Cup 2002, he decides to stay up to know all that he can about it. He’s going to watch the highlights of every match, and gather general information. And find out all the references. He’s ready for it. 

He knows that there’s some party that Marco Reus is throwing. Though probably not many young players will turn up. But it’ll keep his part-time roommate, Manuel Neuer, occupied. He says part-time because Jogi changes the roommates quite often.

It’s around 1:30 when Manuel comes back. Joshua’s at his desk, engrossed in his computer. 

“Joshua? Go to sleep,” Manuel frowns when he sees Joshua, who waves him off and starts typing away in his computer. “Seriously, you need your sleep,”

“Shouldn’t you be going to sleep too then?” Joshua remarks, his eyes not leaving the screen. Manuel huffs and hauls Joshua up, out of his chair. “Hey!”

“Shhhh, you’ll wake up everybody with your fussing,” Manuel stifles a yawn whilst dragging Joshua over to his bed. 

“Come on Manu!” Joshua protests, still trying to shake off Manuel’s grip. Manuel doesn’t budge. He plops Joshua down on his bed, who immediately tries to get up. Joshua’s stopped by Manuel pushing him back down. 

“Sleep,” Manuel says firmly. Joshua glares at him. Manuel just stares back. Joshua finally huffs and lies down, throwing the blanket to the side. Manuel can’t help but roll his eyes. “Oh my god, you’re like a child,”

Manuel grabs the blanket and lays it over Joshua, who immediately curls up in the warmth.   
“Are you tucking me in?” Joshua smirks. 

“Shut up,” Manuel mutters, he’s too tired for this. “Now you sleep,” 

“Good night Manu,” Joshua manages to say before falling asleep. Manuel stumbles over to his own bed after turning the lights off. 

“Good night Jo,” Manuel says before collapsing on his bed.


	2. James At Bayern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written just a little (a lot) after James transferred to Bayern.

Bayern was a new experience for James. Well, after spending so many years in in Spain, what would he expect?  

 

Not to mention, Germany. Bayern is in Germany. Plenty of the players there are german. They speak german. And what does James speak? Spanish, he speaks spanish. He doesn’t speak german. No, he speaks spanish. Of course, some players also speak english. James’ english is terrible.

 

Out of all his teammates, Thomas Muller was definitely the most welcoming. He would greet James with a wide smile every time. And even with the language barriers, Thomas quickly became James’ best friend at Bayern. 

 

Then there was Javi Martinez. And it was like a breath of a fresh air. Javi spoke spanish, so did James. They got the communication part down. James loved it. He didn’t have be confused and in the dark 60% of the time with Javi. Javi would stare at him wowed during training while most of teammates in Real Madrid wouldn’t even spare him a glance. And it felt nice to James. He liked it.

 

There was also Thiago Alcantara, he spoke spanish too. But he wasn’t trying super hard to be friends with James. To be honest, James was a little hurt at first, but he got over it. 

 

Robert Lewandowski also adjusted pretty well to him. James was glad. Robert was easy to talk to, even with the language barriers.

 

He missed Real Madrid plenty of times. He missed Cristiano and Marcelo. He missed Toni Kroos too. But he liked Bayern as well. He got way more playing time. He was more appreciated. He wasn’t in the shadow of anyone at Bayern. Though when the time came, he wasn’t sure which one he would pick.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really short, I know. It's also somewhat incompleted in my mind


	3. Joshua Kimmich & Julian Draxler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is so short, I'm sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT FOR REQUESTS

I can’t breathe. I just can’t. My heart is beating harder than it ever has. I can’t breathe. I can’t breathe! My back slams against the wall, I can feel tears coursing through my face. I can’t breathe. 

 

“Oh my god, Jo!” Julian bursts through the door. I gasp in response, my hands clawing at my chest. I slide down the wall as Julian watches with wide eyes. He frantically rushes to my side. “What do I do? What’s wrong?”

 

“I can’t-” I wheeze, unable to continue. Julian pulls me into his arms. 

 

“Joshua, calm down,” his voice is calm, but his face says otherwise. I look at him, desperation in my eyes. I can’t breathe. I CAN’T BREATHE! “Look I’m here, no matter what happens. I’ll always be here. Joshua, listen!”

 

Julian holds both of my hands, preventing them from scratching me. I stare at him, tears leaking out my eyes. I can feel my chest rising up and down rapidly, but I still can’t breathe. I gawk at Julian, who looks muggy through my watery eyes. 

 

“I-I, help!” I manage to rasp out. Julian’s looking lost, which makes me panic even more. “HELP!”

 

In a flash, Julian kisses me. I freeze. After a few seconds, he gently pulls away, staring at me with concern. After a few shaky breaths, I realize. I can breathe. 

 

“I’m sorry, it’s just- I’m sorry!” Julian apologizes, once he notices I’m not panicking anymore. I blink at him, not sure what to think of the situation. I didn’t think that I- I liked it. When our lips met, I liked it, a lot. I liked Julian, a lot, more than a lot. 

 

I hug him, I’m still crying. He wraps his arms around me in return. We stay like that for a while, enjoying each other's embrace.

 

“I just wanted you to be okay.” Julian says softly, after a little while. I pull away and look at him. “We can pretend it never happened.”

 

“I don’t want to,” I declare, wiping stray tears of my face. 

 

“What?”

“I liked it.” I say, blushing a little bit. What if he didn’t lik-want it? Julian is still gaping at me. So I decide to take the first step. With my face as red as a tomato, I slowly lean forward, so our noses are touching. 

 

“I liked it too,” Julian murmurs before closing the gap between our lips.

  
  



	4. Thorgan Hazard/Granit Xhaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's pretty long. I might make a sequel since this doesn't really feel complete to me.

Thorgan wasn’t sure what to feel. What was Granit doing in a cafe in Russia, all alone? Thorgan would be lying if he said that he didn’t feel a little sad for him for when he saw Granit through the cafe’s glass windows. Granit didn’t look sad. He looked angry. But just seeing people alone in cafes was somewhat of a downer for Thorgan.

 

Thorgan started on his path across the road to get to the cafe. They’d played together in Germany. Surely Granit wouldn’t lash out on him. Thorgan took a deep breath before pushing open the glass doors of the small cafe. Granit didn’t look up like most of the people when the tiny bell at the top of the doors twitched. 

 

Thorgan wasn’t sure if people recognized him or not but he didn’t try to look. He silently made his way through the tables to Granit’s booth. Granit still doesn’t look up when Thorgan slid into the seat opposite him. Thorgan sucked in his breath, slightly regretting his choice.

 

“Hey.” Thorgan greeted softly. That was when Granit noticed him. Granit immediately stood up straight, the anger on his face disappearing for a second, replaced by curiosity. 

 

“Uh hey,” Granit said, incredulously. “How-when did you get here?”

 

“Five seconds ago,” Thorgan smiled. Granit kept his blank look. “I-I was just wond-well- are you okay?”

 

Thorgan cursed in his mind at his stammering. A slight blush forming on his cheeks. Granit raised an eyebrow, but he still didn’t smile. “Yeah. Why are you here?”

 

“Well I can go if-” Thorgan frantically started to get up. He was ready to hit himself once he got out of this. What was he thinking? He and Granit barely talked these days. “-You want. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be a tro-”

 

“No, stop. Thorgan sit back down.” Granit’s voice was commanding, but also very dry. Thorgan nervously sat back down, his blush ever so present. “Calm down, I was just wondering.”

 

“Erm well,” Thorgan didn’t want to go into this. “You looked sad.”

 

Thank god for the waitress who stopped by before Granit could answer. “Would you like anything?”

 

She addressed the question to Thorgan since Granit already had a steaming cup of tea in front of him. Thorgan nodded at her and shakily told her to get him coffee before turning to face Granit, who had the most disbelieving look on his face. 

 

“You’ve gotten way more blunt since the last time we’ve talked.” Granit huffed once the waitress had left. Thorgan winced at his statement, the last they’d talked was around three months ago. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Thorgan apologized. He shouldn’t have come. This was a mistake. He could tell by the look on Granit’s face, Granit was usually so happy and cheery. Not dull and mad. 

 

“It’s fine,” Granit sighed. “It’s just that, my girlfriend broke up with me.”

 

Thorgan was surprised, to say the least. That explained a lot, but he wasn’t expecting Granit to confess so quickly. He felt a glimmer of hope at the announcement but he quickly pushed it down, Granit needed him right now. 

 

So for the rest of the day, Thorgan stuck with Granit. He quickly discovered that Granit didn’t want to talk about it so they ignored the topic of girlfriends all together. 

 

By the end of the day, Granit was not only smiling, he was laughing. He seemed much more like the person Thorgan knew when they played together. Granit had an arm around Thorgan when they went to Granit’s house. Thorgan had taken Granit to a pub and now he was pretty sure that Granit was drunk. Thankfully, Granit had took out his key from his pocket and plopped it straight into Thorgan’s awaiting hand. 

 

“We should watch a movie.” Granit slurred, grinning widely. 

 

“We should sleep.” Thorgan suggested dryly. Opening Granit’s door, he dragged himself and Granit through and shut the door behind them. Granit removed his arm from around Thorgan and sat down on the couch, patting the space next to him for Thorgan. 

Thorgan, who was a little tipsy himself, didn’t argue once again and flunked down next to Granit. He grabbed the remote from the table next to the couch and turned on the television.

 

“Yes!” Granit laughed at his victory when Thorgan put on some cheesy movie on the TV. Thorgan sighed, a small smile on his lips. Granit once again threw an arm Thorgan, intently focused on the screen. Thorgan closed his eyes and leaned back, the adrenaline of the night washing away. 

 

Before he knew it, his head was resting on Granit’s shoulder and he was too tired to move. He sneaked a glance at Granit, who looked so beautiful when he was focused. Thorgan let out a dreamy sigh, before letting sleep overtake him. The last thing he felt was Granit’s arm tightening around him.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any requests?


	5. Eden Hazard/Harry Kane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I might do a sequel because this feels unfinished. HOPE THE REQUESTER LIKED IT. Also I'm sorry if they don't seem like themselves, I don't know either that well.

Harry was confused. He didn’t expect anyone to be waiting for him, much less Belgium’s Eden Hazard. The chelsea player was bouncing, a forever cheerful energy around him. Harry approached him warily, curious to see who he was waiting for. They hadn’t talked much before, or at all actually. But Eden seemed like a pretty cool guy.

 

“Hey! You’re here!” Eden noticed Harry before he had the chance to say anything. Harry offered an awkward smile, unsure if Eden was talking to him or someone behind him. When Eden grabbed his arm though, Harry was quite sure the belgian was addressing him. It was also when Eden started pulling him towards something, that Harry realized how tiny the belgian really was.

 

“Wait, what’s happening?” the spurs player stopped walking, jerking Eden to a stop as well. The belgian stared at him, a confused look to mirror Harry’s own.

 

“They haven’t told you?” Eden asked hesitantly.

 

“Told me what?” Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

 

“Oh, so they didn’t tell you.” Eden nodded like he now understood, which made Harry even more confused. What did he understand? What was he supposed to be told?  

 

“Didn’t tell me what?” Harry repeated, getting impatient.

 

“Calm your ti-er, pecs. To include more sportsmanship in the world cup, they’re having this thing where two people from two different countries get together and compete.” Eden explained, he once again grabbed Harry’s arm and started pulling him along to god knows where.

 

“Compete?” Harry echoed.

 

“Team building games, probably,” Eden shrugged. “So everyone from Belgium is paired with someone from England. Hence you and me. The other countries are Germany and Spain, Croatia and Argentina, Portugal and France, and you know-”

 

“I don’t.”

 

“Don’t you check your emails?”

“I don’t.”

 

“You should. There’s some good stuff in there.”

 

“Wait, what?”

 

“Anyway, you and I are paired together. I called us a cab,” Eden grinned at Harry, clearly enthusiastic.  Harry opted for another smile, it came out more awkward than the awkward smile.

 

“Why a cab? Don’t you have your own driver?” Harry questioned, the dry tone apparent.

 

“Come on, we’re living the city life!” Eden spread his arms, almost whacking Harry in the face.

 

“Don’t we always live the city life?”

 

“Yeah, but this is something new,”

 

“I’ve been to Russia before,”

 

“Something new for me!” Eden huffed, finally giving up on trying to make Harry positive, and bearable, he guessed. He knew he could be brash sometimes but that’s just how it is.

 

“Do I need to say the address, or can you handle that?” Harry smirked, so maybe sometimes he just did it for fun. They reached the cab now, it was kind of, small.

 

“I don’t think they’ll understand you through the _slur_.” Eden gave Harry one last smile before pulling open a side door and sliding in.

 

“Excuse me?”

 


	6. Cristiano Ronaldo / James Rodriguez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CRISMES
> 
> This was a request which I had gotten on Wattpad (It's really short I'm sorry)

“You’re leaving?” Cristiano had a weird look on his face, James couldn’t quite pinpoint what it was. It wasn’t anger, or happiness, it  was closer to sadness but not quite it. 

 

James nodded in response, hesitantly. For some reason, he didn’t like the look on Cristiano’s face. They both remained silent for a while, until Cris spoke again. “To Germany,”

 

He didn’t say it like a question yet James still nodded. He muttered softly, “Bayern Munich.”

 

“Why?” Cristiano knew, he knew why James was leaving. So why did he still ask? He still had that look on his face. James still didn’t like it. 

 

James didn’t answer, he didn’t want to vocalize his self doubts. Instead, he hugged Cris. James wrapped his arms around the older one and rested his head on Cristiano’s. 

 

Cristiano slowly returned the hug. James couldn’t help but feel guilty, it’s not like it was his fault.This would simply be better for his career. Cristiano pulled away quickly, he didn’t do anything else, just look at James’s face. With that look, that goddamn look!

 

“What?” James finally asked. Cris raised an eyebrow but the look was still there. “You’ve got this look on your face, I don’t know what it means! It’s kinda annoying so if you would just plea-”

 

“I love you.” 

 

James gaped, his mouth open but no words coming out. Cristiano’s face didn’t change. It was obvious he felt no regret. Even though, it was the first time he’d said it. James blanked for a second before realizing. 

 

“T-te a-te amo,” James stuttered, a blush raging in his cheeks. Even though he didn’t say it back immediately, he meant it. He meant it more than he had ever meant anything before. To throw of the nagging feeling that Cris didn’t believe him, James kissed him. 

 

It was different than before, he wasn’t sure why, but he didn’t ponder it. Cris slowly enclosed his arms around him. 

 

“I’ll miss you,” James murmured when he pulled away, still in Cristiano’s  arms.

 

“I’ll miss you more,”


End file.
